This application constitutes a continuation in part of my copending application Ser. No. 422,265, filed 12/6/73, and entitled Container With Attached Pull Tab Opener.
Most easy opening containers or cans provide the metal top with a scored removable portion. A pull tab is attached to this portion. When the tab is pulled, the scored portion is torn out and discarded leaving a pouring opening. This presents a sharp-edged piece to dispose of. In another version, the removable portion is replaceable. This reseals the opening. It usually comprises an elongated plastic piece bonded to the scored portion of the pouring opening and a central air vent. A pull tab is used to remove the piece and it can be snapped back for resealing. U.S. Letters Patent No. 3,441,167, issued Apr. 29, 1969, shows such a construction. This device presents problems caused by the loss of the closure after its removal, or tampering with the container on the shelf by opening and then resealing. There is no indication that this has been done to the container.